For The Better Or Worst?
by Omokage-chan
Summary: The past is in the past. You can do nothing to change it... but that may just be a fairytail. Need proof? Just ask Nina and her heartbroke tail in which she changes... for the better or worst?


Hey hey hey, I know I haven't updated much of my other stories but I have a HUGE writer's block. Anyways, I was listening to Ne-yo's, So Sick while I was reading Ultra Maniac fanfics so I thought up this story. Hope you like. And, can you guess who I'm writing about? -grins- Hope you can!

* * *

_Mmmm mmm yeah. Do do do do do do do-do. Ohh Yeah_

She walked down the hall. Her almond eyes, emotionless.

_Gotta change my answering machine. Now that I'm alone. Cuz right now it says that we can't come to the phone_

She sighed as she leaned on a window sill... the one that she and Tsujiai shared there thoughts with constantly... and where he asked her out. She shook her head as she tried to rid herself of the sad memory. She looked out the window, black crows flying out through the sunset.

_And I know it makes no sense. Cuz you walked out the door. But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore. It's been months. And for some reason I just_

She brushed her light brown hair off of her shoulder and rested her head on the window. She closed her eyes for a second as the picture of a handesome dark black haired boy popped up, his smile dashing and kind. She opened her eyes in slight surprise and continued to walk through her old school.

_And I'm stronger then this. No more walkin round. With my head down. I'm so over being blue. Cryin over you_

Her boots clacked on the hard, marble floor. Its been 5 years since she's been here, why does she still remember all those painful memories? She stopped in front of a classroom. She heaved in a big breath and opened it up. Memories flood through her head as a scene of her and the black haired boy talking, smiling happily at each other. _'I'll always be here for you Nina... always.' _She shook her head, holding it. She leaned against the door for support, as her eyes filled with tears.

_And I'm so sick of love songs. So tired of tears. So done with wishing you were still here. Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow. So why can't I turn off the radio?_

She silently cried there, head leaned against the door for support. After a couple of seconds passed, she rubbed her tears away. 'Its been years Nina, get over it.' She silently said to herself over and over. 'Why can't you just forget it?'. She stood up, her cold facade back on and continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

Well, good? Bad? Critism is welcomed but no flaming kk? And I'll get to updating the others soon as I'm unlazy again. ANYWAYS, this is only a taste of what's in store. Anyways, if your wondering what happened, keep on reading and you'll understand. Anyways, for all who want the complete lyrics for So Sick by Ne-yo(Ya, I know, what I weird name but I love the song -giggle-) 

Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah

Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio

Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

Thanks to **azlyrics** for the lyrics. Go to ---- az lyrics .com (With no spaces of course, had to put it like that or it won't show) Gomen-nasai for all who are reading this. Thank you!


End file.
